


三十年

by Hitchcock



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitchcock/pseuds/Hitchcock





	三十年

他们或真或假，或明或暗的爱情啊。起始于才华与皮囊的仰慕，起始于长久的电光与火花。也没想过一辈子，偏偏跌跌撞撞一起走过了三十年。   
　　是哪一次，肉体的缠绵后他哭了，是哪一次，他在他面前崩溃暴露了所有的脆弱。  
其实他们早就相爱了吧，不然何以解释一次又一次的放纵，年轻的身体纵然是年轻，也不至于在一个人身上流连太久   
　　拜他太过正能量的偶像形象所赐，他一直以为这种自律努力积极向上的好青年是没有愁绪可言的，按他们的思维模式，有什么时，努力去行动，去解决就好了，解决不了的，就不去想它   
　　世间是无事可哭泣，无事可伤到这些愚钝勤劳的铁小人儿。可这小家伙居然无声地哭了，泪水吧嗒吧嗒落下来，烟湿一片。到底在自己床上，总是不好不管的。于是便时日里多了些问候。他自然是无法得知那日他为何而哭，但到底知道了这不是个铁人，这小家伙也远比他强势的外表看起来要脆弱。   
　　闹不清是好奇还是什么其它，小家伙的名字开始在周围变得瞩目起来。他佯装热情，搭着支烟去与剧组的众人侃有关于他的八卦，知道了很多没用的信息，比如他的头发是一块禁忌，曾为发型的事儿与导演顶牛。他想起两人苟且的那些时日，冲动时刻揪起他头发冲刺的野蛮的快感，手指又干又湿。  
　　他的身体因为这份悬想而起了一丝燥热，这丝燥热在他们下次见面时演化成为更深的冲撞，他们筋疲力尽后他终于表了白，直白的想要他做他的男朋友。   
　　他没有拒绝。他拢住他瘦长的身躯，享受一种落日的温暖。  
　　他们蜜里调油了很长一段时间，两人兴趣爱好相似，近乎是无话不谈。小家伙在话语里很强势，颇有几分咄咄逼人的气势。他其实不太喜欢这样。他更喜欢温柔些的，然而也纵着他的咄咄逼人，他成熟老道地向这个小直男撒着男人式的娇，来反弹和化解他过于逼人的力道。他常常为这突如其来的撒娇而感到措手不及，继而是恼羞成怒。他乐于看他涨红了脸羞怒的模样，那火是假火，顺两把毛就下去了。但逗弄这个谈起话来就过分严肃的小家伙，里头的快乐却是相当的真。  
　　年岁渐长，小家伙在这复杂的圈子里也渐渐圆滑了起来，眼神里开始藏事儿了，交际手腕漂亮又聪明，周围人都是交口称赞，夸他会做事，也会做人。然而到了他这里，却是另一幅模样，常常是闪着两只黑眼睛明里暗里炫耀自己的小手段，孔雀尾巴竖得高高的求表扬，有时候看了他这骄傲样子就免不了损两句，他也只是抱臂更骄傲地哼两声。见了他这幅可爱模样总是忍不住要压上去吸他两口。  
　　事情的转折起源于一件小事，他们原本没打算公开，却被好事的记者偷拍了。照片也算不得石锤，无非是两人走路姿势亲密了些，挤得有些近。否认原本是可行的，奈何长久的谣言与绯闻彻底激怒了他，他一气之下便在演唱会直接表了白。这一表就表上了新闻联播，两人的事在整个娱乐圈传得是沸沸扬扬，一时间是风云四起，两个人的事业地位都大挫。好在两人原本地位就够高，血厚，抵得住，愣是捱了好几年。  
　　待到新世纪，民风开了，两人就又回复了过来。  
　　说起来很短，时间确是很长，风风雨雨三十年，就这么一步一个脚印这么走了过来。两个人相濡以沫，架也是吵过不少，到底是没分开。说不清是没舍得还是什么，反正彼此都被彼此拴住了。  
　　三十年也算老夫老妻了，他的银行卡都在他手里头撰着。两个人也都老了，可他还是一副八嘎样子。满脸皱纹也仍然会被一个笑话弹中笑点倒地不起，可爱得紧。  
　　他想，一辈子了，这个人可能就是他的一辈子。


End file.
